glomun2020fandomcom-20200213-history
Orion Republic
The Orion Republic '''is a separatist government that formed following the attempted assassination attempt of Laura Secor. Under the leadership of the Chancellor and the Senate, the Orion Republic seeks to reform the United Earth Government, who they view as decadent and weak. It was originally founded by humans, although a number of alien planets have joined following its secession from the United Earth Government in 2999. History As the '''United Earth Government slowly fell to the influence of the United Nations Space Corps, a number of planets in the outer-rim protested against the growing militancy of the UEG. Disillusioned by the government's false promise of democracy, resistance began to form in the outer colonies. One of the most prominent voices for reform is Laura Secor, an esteemed professor, and an outstanding orator. On September 9, 2988, Laura led a group of five hundred UEG citizens in a long march, from the treacherous mountains of the Himalayas to the arid steppes of Central Asia. Her defiance inspired millions, but it drew the unwanted attention of ONI, who viewed her as a threat to the UNSC's grip over the UEG. In the following year, on July 4, 2989, a team of ONI operatives failed to assassinate Laura whilst she was giving a speech on Prospero Prime. Realising that peace alone cannot reform the UEG, the peoples of Prospero declared independence from the UEG and elected Lacor Secor as its new leader. The secession of Prospero sent shockwaves across the outer-rim, and significantly crippled the UNSC's influence over the region, as Prospero was an important forgeworld, capable of producing ships at an unquantifiable pace. War erupted between the Prospero system and the UEG, as the former quickly established a holding in the region, eventually incorporating twenty-one planets spanning five-hundred lightyears. Nevertheless, the two factions reached a stalemate following Prospero's catastrophic defeat in the Battle of Ultima, where it lost one Infinity-class Flagship, five Punic-class Supercarriers, ten Halcyon-class Lightcruisers, and fifteen Paris-class Frigates were destroyed by Battlegroup Invicta. The war would continue for another five years when, on July 5, 2992, the UNSC begrudgingly accepted the Treaty of Harvest, stipulating that the current borders held by the Alliance are to be recognised as sovereign territory in exchange for the Alliance to renounce all of its claims on the UEG. The Alliance rejoiced at their newfound independence, but some thought otherwise. A day after the signing of the Treaty of Harvest, Lacor Secor was gravely wounded when a rogue soldier whose name remains unknown shot her in the chest. While Secor recovered, under the guidance of Lord Ciaphas Conrad, the Alliance established the Galactic Senate and reformed the military into the Legiones Pacis (Legions of Peace). When Laura recovered from her wounds, she raised the motion in adapting the Laws of Making '''as the Alliance's official constitution, as well as renaming the nation into the Orion Republic. The bill unanimously passes and, on September 11, 2995, the Prospero Alliance was reformed into the Orion Republic. Ideology and Government Lacor Secor poured countless hours of research into the ancient race of the Forerunners. Once the undisputed champions of the cosmos, they mysteriously vanished after a series of disastrous events brought their empire into complete and utter collapse. However, according to known records, the Forerunners personally assigned humanity the '''Mantle of Responsibility, and that it is their role to guide the races of the cosmos to utopia, one where all races are treated equally and fairly, where the acquisition of wealth is considered secondary compared to each person's duty in the great game of life, where logic and reason overrules superstition and fanaticism. Although she agreed with many of the ideas proposed by the Forerunners, she believed that the Mantle was unjust—that it served only to create a sense of superiority on the species who holds the Mantle. In her time as Chancellor, she developed the Laws of Making, a philosophical belief that sees the Mantle, not as the personal responsibility of one race, but to all of the races in the galaxy. The Laws of Making can be deconstructed into the following ideas: # Freedom, equality, and liberty to all species of the cosmos. # Peace and cooperation reign supreme. # The responsibility to espouse these values across the cosmos. # Guidance for lesser species. # The acquisition of wealth is secondary compared to the role each individual plays in the Mantle. Additionally, the Laws of Making included a number of administrative clauses, which are as follows: # The role of Chancellorship serves to moderate the flow of debate in the Galactic Senate and represent the Orion Republic in matters concerning foreign affairs. #* Chancellorship Elections will be held every five years on September 11. #** An individual can run for Chancellor twice until they are no longer permitted to run as Chancellor # The government is to be divided into three branches: ## Executive, led by the Chancellor. ## Legislative, led by the Galactic Senate. ## Judicial, led by the Marshall of Justice. # Slavery, and any forms of servitude, is banned. # All members are permitted to act semi-autonomously, but must abide by Republic law. Military Considered unnecessary by the majority of the Galactic Senate, the Legiones Pacis is an essential body within the Orion Republic. It serves as the official military body of the state and is responsible for maintaining peace, order, and stability throughout the Republic's borders. Furthermore, the Legion's military doctrine emphasises on speed and efficiency, delegating individuals with the most experience into roles of leadership. In times of crises, the typical soldier is expected to react efficiently in their situation. In terms of its military, the Republic shares a number of similarities with the UNSC, especially in its vessel classification, ranks, '''and '''military structure. Species